Fathers: My Way
by pampongchamp
Summary: COMPLETE-What i think should happen when Wilson returns to 7h next week...One-Shot


_**A/N: ok so I just found out that our friend Wilson will be returning to 7h next week and I just thought Id write something dealing with what I would like to happen on said episode...ok enjoy!**_

* * *

Ok, I'll have to admit that it was a little weird to hear from the Camden's again. I mean, I hadn't seen or talked to any of them in almost three years, but Reverend Camden needed my help, and I couldn't turn that down.

I don't know why I was so nervous driving up to GlenOak community church, but I was. It felt like I was re-entering a part of my life that I had left behind a long time ago.

The church looked exactly the same way it always had. I came down the hall and turned the corner that led to Reverend Camden's office. He was sitting at his desk, staring at a piece of paper. He looked so much older than when I had last seen him, but I guess the stress of all those kids could bring that on.

I knocked on the doorframe, "Reverend?" I said to get his attention.

He looked up and smiled as he removed his glasses, "Wilson, it's so great to see you, thanks for coming by"

"Not a problem sir, you know I'm always happy to help out"

"Please, sit down" he said motioning to a chair in front of his desk.

I sat, and he proceeded to tell me that he wanted me to meet with a young man who was having trouble dealing with being a teen father. I figured it was something along those lines when he had called. I love my son, I really do, but sometimes it still bothers me that no matter how old Billy gets, I'll always just be a teen father.

I think that's why I had moved out to Buffalo. Nobody knew me there, I didn't have to be "Wilson, the teenage father" I could be whatever Wilson I wanted to be. But then Mary found me, and she knew me better than anyone. When she left, I didn't like being just a stranger to everyone around me. So I went back to GlenOak, just so I wouldn't have to be alone.

After Eric explained the kid's situation and what he wanted me to talk to him about, we got to catching up. I told him about my new job, and Billy. He went on and on about Simon, and Lucy, Matt, the kid they had living with them, but he failed to mention the only person I wanted to hear about, so I had to ask.

"So, how's Mary doing?" I tried not to sound desperate when I asked, but I wanted to know what she was up to. And it almost hurt to say her name out loud.

"Oh Mary, she's great" he told me, "she's still with the same airline, and they're really flexible with her so she gets to spend time with her family you know."

"Well, I'm glad you all get to see her often"

He laughed and shook his head, "no, not us, we don't see her much. I mean Carlos and Charles"

I looked at him questioning, he obviously didn't know that I hadn't talked to Mary in quite awhile.

When he had caught on he explained, "Carlos is her husband, they got married last summer, and she just had a baby, Charles..."

Eric went onto explain how cute his grandson was but I couldn't hear him. I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach. Its not like I expected Mary to never move on, she was a wonderful person, and I knew someone else would see that. But that marriage, that baby, it was supposed to be ours...but she threw it away.

I tried my best to hide my feelings as I said, "wow, that's wonderful. I bet she's very happy" I smiled weakly to hide what was going on inside my head. "Well, I've got to get back to work, I'll call Charlie tomorrow to talk to him." I shook Eric's hand and turned to go, but then I stopped and turned back around. "Reverend, would you mind giving me Mary's number, I'd love to just say hi, and see how she is"

"Well sure Wilson, not a problem" he wrote the number down on a slip of paper and handed it to me.

I said goodbye and quickly left the church. When I reached my car, I sat in the driver's seat and stared at the paper for quite a long time. Then, I picked up my cell phone and quickly dialed it, before I had a chance to stop myself.

It rang a few times, and then finally someone answered.

"Hello? Rivera residence" she said

It was Mary; I would recognize her voice anywhere. I wanted so badly to talk to her, just to say hello. But I couldn't do it, she said "Rivera"...she belonged to someone else now. She had a life that didn't involve me.

And no matter how bad I wanted things to be different, there was nothing I could do to change that...

**THE END**

* * *

**_Yes, its ridiculous and unfortunate...but just my idea, ok yeah im done now_**

**_Review if you want_**


End file.
